


Carsmut

by Teland



Series: Break Time [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Car Sex, Chatlogs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-15
Updated: 1998-08-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland
Summary: See Title.





	Carsmut

Te: *poke*  
kormantic: yes princess buttercup?  
Te: {sings} poor little buttercup...  
Te: I bet John likes show tunes.   
kormantic: {eg} I'll bet he does. I'd bet money he   
sings "Oklahoma!" in the shower.  
Te: Oh, my.   
kormantic: {heckles chuckles grins}  
Te: I'd kill to hear Byers sing Bali Hai  
kormantic: Younger than Springtime, even  
kormantic: Judy Garland closet fan....  
Te: Yes! Or: "If ever I would leave you... it   
wouldn't be in Springtime..."  
kormantic: "I'm In Love With the Boy Next Door"  
Te: {giggling} "Tonight, tonight..."  
Te: I do want some carsmut, though.   
kormantic: {gigs} Oh I cried hysterically.. and I knew   
*knew* Tony was gonna buy it... but I sobbed   
for like an hour and a half.. scared myself   
cause I couldn't stop...  
kormantic: Carsmut? From who?  
Te: {{{kormantic}}} I did, too... I love musicals.   
{hangs head}  
Well, I gave Langly this great, massive car   
and I want them to bone in it.   
kormantic: I thought I was gonna fucking pass OUT   
when L slammed B up against that wall. I   
don't know.. I think I'm taking the gunmen   
Waaaaaaaaaay too seriously....  
Te: {snicker} Yeah, you just try to watch   
Unusual Suspects again.   
Te: Watch how they *lounge*... and The End,   
Langly checks Byers out at some point, I'm   
sure of it.   
kormantic: Oh yes yes yes-- go give us some car   
loving.... every gleaming bonnet seems to   
spread my thighs upon it.. or some such   
Elastica nonsense.. Whatever happened to   
Elastica, anyway? Weren't they the next Big   
Thing? Subsumed by Spice Girls I suppose...  
kormantic: {g} Yer nuts. But I like that. Hot sticky   
geek sex.. who'd have thunk it. But geeks   
have sex too... "The world Must be peopled"  
Te: The car has... burgundy leather interior...   
and it's cold, and it stalled...   
kormantic: {eyes widen} And......?  
kormantic: {whispers in Te's ear--And what, baby?--}  
Te: "I can't believe you made us take *your*   
car."

"Oh, would you stop whining? I called a tow. We'll be   
fine."

"If we don't freeze to death first." John knew he was being   
ridiculous but...

"Freeze to death? What is your *problem*, John?"

The way that voice *grated* when the other man was   
exasperated, or pretended to be. Those hyper little   
gestures, as though talking with his mouth simply wasn't   
*enough*.... John hid a smile behind his hand.

"There's a foot of snow on the ground--"

"That's nothing!"

"It's still snowing." Just as prim as he could manage,   
which was very prim indeed.

"There are blankets in the back seat." There was a smile in   
the cruel-sounding voice now. Terribly addictive.

"I *am* cold..." Simple to just let it hang.

"Didn't you bring a thermos of coffee?" Langly was   
positively bland and it was maddening. 

"What?"

//Who cares about *coffee*?//

Langly practically chortled. "You are *such* a slut, John."

The older man blushed, briefly considered pouting... but   
then there was a hand on his thigh. Considerations had the   
habit of crumbling to ash when that happened. 

"I like you that way." In his ear, or maybe against his   
cheek. No, no, definitely moving down his throat. "God-  
dammit, John, aren't you sick of these damned narc-suits,   
*yet*?"

Brief, welcome moment of composure. "You have such a way   
of getting me out of them..." There was a time to sway in   
each other's vision; small, perhaps harmless, cobras   
hypnotizing each other. Another chance to fail to quantify   
just what it was about those dead-stick-glitter-flash   
eyes... and be grateful for the failure.

The next thing he knew he was staring at the nubbly ceiling   
of the car, whumpfing a bit at the abrupt loss of vertical.   
Langly grabbed his wrists and pulled them above his head,   
rubbing himself along John's body. 

He used to think it was like a switch, Good Normal John in   
his suit leading his approximation of life, Langly snaps   
his fingers, Bad John in heat. Plain and simple. Lately,   
though.... One skillful grind and hardness met its like   
with a mutual groan. Short, hysterical giggles sent a   
series of jolts to his rapidly swelling cock.

He shuddered, but unfortunately it wasn't *just* the rapid   
escalation of lust. 

Langly tongued his ear before trying out an impression of   
solicitude.

"Cold, baby?"

"Just a little..."

"We should move this party to the back seat."

"I feel like I'm fifteen again, Langly."

"You *never* got this much play when you were fifteen,   
princess."

"Don't call me--"

Wicked tongue in his mouth, stealing protest and breath   
and all at once the other man was... was... jesus god in   
heaven *humping* him toward the back seat. Nothing that   
ridiculous had any right to feel this good. If he started   
laughing again he knew he'd lose it in his pants... John   
pulled his knees up in an attempt to crab walk them to the   
back faster but that only nestled the other man further   
between his legs. John gave up, threw back his head and   
groaned. He wasn't that cold anymore.

Pro forma struggle against the strong fingers keeping his   
wrists trapped, slow roll of mostly trapped hips. 

"What do you want, baby?"

Always the little power games.

Another thrust to rip out a groan; he could feel himself   
leaking with need. 

"Want me to get you off?"

There was nothing to these surrenders, nothing at all.

"Please, Langly... make me come..."

But then the younger man was scooting a little awkwardly up   
his body. He missed the heat on his thighs terribly.

"What?"

"Not yet."

Langly had pushed John far enough so that, hunched over a   
bit, he could brace his knees under the older man's raised   
shoulders on the wide back seat. Langly finally let his   
wrists go to free himself from his ratty jeans.

John took the opportunity to use his arms to scoot them   
both back farther, letting his head hit the soft cushion of   
that burgundy leather seat-back, running his hands along   
his lover's hard, flexing thighs while Langly adjusted his   
position. 

The younger man ran the blunt tip of his cock over John's   
mouth and cheek, hissing at the feel of the mildly scratchy   
beard. John stayed still, let his eyes do all the   
pleading... until Langly brought the tip close enough for   
him to swipe with his tongue. 

"Christ, John..."

The hand Langly was steadying himself with trembled   
minutely and John took advantage, darting up quite heedless   
of his neck and sucking in the head. The younger man gave   
up on the game and braced himself on the top of the seat,   
shuddering and cursing at the feel of his lover's mouth.

John knew Langly wouldn't be able to last long; he never   
did when he tongued the slit like that, or hummed a little   
right there, or pulled him deep.... Langly thrust   
helplessly, awkwardly, and cried out, coming hard.   
Sweat-shivery minutes passed. John was quite sure he'd torn   
a hole in his pants, and

"Ow."

his neck hurt like hell. 

"S-sorry about that." Langly turned and fell off to the   
side, freeing John to get into a slightly more comfortable   
position. "Jesus, you just keep getting hotter."

John tossed him his best "Oh yeah?" look, and unzipped   
himself as matter-of-factly as possible. The effect was   
ruined by his gasp at the feel of the -- really quite   
chilly -- air on his erection.

"Need a hand with that?"

"Either that or I'll beat you to death with it."

Langly snorted and ran a thumb up the underside of John's   
cock, content to tease for a little while. He gathered some   
of the fluid and brought his hand up to John's mouth,   
slicking the swollen lip gently. 

John ran his tongue out and watched his lover's eyes narrow   
at the sight. While freezing to death was definitely a bit   
farfetched, the possibility of dehydrating each other was   
gaining plausibility by the second.

Langly dove in to kiss him, using his thumb to drag a   
little at the corner of John's mouth. Wet, messy, wonderful   
kiss and that *other* hand had slid around his cock and   
was pumping him steadily. His groans seemed much louder   
without the seal of the kiss, echoing in the car...

Then Langly was breaking the kiss and pushing him back   
against the seat. Not enough time to whimper at the loss   
before he was being taken deep. 

John ran his fingers through the soft hair and bucked as   
much as he could, sobbing and pleading with the clarity of   
need only those in extremis can muster. Nothing like this   
at all, obscene sounds from below stretching the unreality   
of the encounter beyond reason even while slamming home   
its simple carnality.

He wanted to stay in this car, this moment, this heat of   
affection and lust forever, but that pull at the base of   
his spine begged to differ. 

Gentle, knowing graze of sharp, even teeth and he was   
there, crying Langly's name and losing himself gladly,   
white dwarfs compressing behind his eyelids and the weighty   
silence of snowfall bouncing him back and back and down. 

He woke to find himself swathed and cuddled, curled with   
Langly in a heap of sated flesh and blankets. There was   
steaming coffee on the back dash. He took a sip... plenty   
of sugar and non-dairy creamer from that last rest stop...   
and not one comment from the younger man on his rather   
unmanly drinking habits. He decided not to push that. The   
windows were hopelessly steamed.

"Mmmm... any sign of the tow truck?"

"Nope."

He snuggled a bit closer. "Good." 

******  
End.  
******


End file.
